godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Assassination Command GX-9
|image =Guyferd ep 13.PNG |nameofepisode =Assassination Command GX-9 |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =13 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Assassination Command GX-9 is the thirteenth episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode opens in Crown's secret headquarters, where Zodiac, Metal Master, and Megumi Shion seem to give commands to a Guyborg for him to Assassinate three people. He quickly eliminates the first target, who is in turn quickly discovered by a woman who takes her case to Gou Kazama. She appears to be an amateur detective, who tells them about the discovery of the Fallah virus. The show then cuts back to the antics of Guyborg GX-9, who has eliminated another target. Back at Gou's apartment, they begin to further discuss Fallah's extraterrestrial origins. Gou then reveals that on his travels he was exposed to the chemical, which is the reason that he was able to achieve Guyferd with it. They are then summoned to GX-9's most recent crime scene by Yuji Nakano. Nakano does not trust the newcomer woman, and she storms off. On the way to her home, it becomes apparent that she is the third target. GX-9 attempts to kill her, but he is stopped by Gou. GX-9 returns to Crown with news of his failure, and gets in such a great argument with Metal Master that they nearly have a fistfight. GX-9 eventually leaves the room, and Megumi speaks to Metal Master. Zodiac eventually interjects, and the others agree with him. At Gou's apartment, Yuu and Rei Kujou are informed of the woman and are caught up on the latest happenings. While searching for clue, Gou confides in Takeo Shiroishi that he feels that there may be more to GX-9 than meets the eye, and may even go as far as to say that they are not that different. Meanwhile, Yuu and Rei accompany the woman to her apartment. In the parking Garage she is kidnapped by the Guyborg, but Yuu and Rei discover a letter to Gou inside. GX-9 has taken the woman to an abandoned school, where they talk to each other and seem to recognize one another, yet GX-9 seems to think that the woman is someone who left him at an orphanage when he was young. they speak for a while longer before Gou comes to rescue the woman. he quickly engages Gou in combat. While Gou and GX-9 were preoccupied, Metal Master comes to steal the woman's journal with notes on the discovery and original tests on Fallah, but the threat to this woman causes GX-9 to turn on Metal Master and defend her. He is quickly fatally wounded by Metal Master's gigantic sword, leaving Gou to fight in his stead. The two make it outside, and Gou transforms into Guyferd. Metal Master is shown to be immune to several of Guyferd's attacks, but a single one of his own blasts Guyferd to the ground. At that time, via Crown camera sphere, Zodiac tells Metal Master to flee with the woman's goods. At that same time, GX-9 begins to beep, signaling that he will soon self-destruct. He quickly runs outside and explodes as Gou holds back the woman to keep her from being caught in the blast. they are both greatly affected by this loss. Later on, the two come to terms with it and part ways. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Metal Master *Guyborg GX-9 Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Guyborg *Fangs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes